


love will tear us apart

by humanbehavior



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Arguing, Character Death, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gay Male Character, Heaven vs Hell, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, hongjoong very passionate bruh, mingi is a big meanie sorry :(, not even it's high-key, sad at the end like on tha low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: this wasn't the last time seonghwa would meet hongjoong.(prequel 2 don't let the devil take you out for dinner)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	love will tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> sum ppl liked my last fic sooo here a continuation/ prequel of it coz i actually liked elaborating on this universe!!! enjoy

seonghwa didn't know what to do. he kissed a boy, what was he supposed to do? it was the fucking sixties, someone was bound to kill him because of it. the boy he kissed, already looked at him strange because of it.  
the minute, seonghwa had pressed his lips onto the others', the boy furrowed his eyebrows with confusion and almost anger in his eyes. once they separated, seonghwa saw the look in his eyes.

"i'm sorry," he had whispered, tears forming in his eyes, his face heating up. seonghwa ran, and ran until he found his way home. he couldn't believe he'd just done that. the minute the boy had gotten home, he ran for his room, shutting the door, he faced the wall, with his back against the door.

"please, please, please," he began repeating, praying to anyone in general, "i don't want to be sick anymore, get rid of it please."

seonghwa closed his eyes tightly, scrunching his face up, he held his cross necklace in his hand where it dangled from his neck.

"please," he whispered, his voice getting raspy, "anyone please?"

"y'know if by anyone, you mean like god, i wouldn't count on them replying. they're the worst, can never reply to prayers until the last minute, " a voice came from the corner of the room. seonghwa gasped, his eyes opening in shock, turning around to the entity.

the person looked as what seonghwa was holding in his hand, "if you don't want any help, i can like leave-"

seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until he saw what the man was looking at exactly, "oh," he mumbled, letting go of the necklace.

the man in the corner of his room had dark, crimson red hair and multicolored eyes, one brown, one blue, which seonghwa thought was quite cute.

"so," the man walked over to bed, flopping down on it, "what's the problem?"

"i'm sick," seonghwa blurted out.

the man tilted his head, "really? that's it? you sounded really desperate when you were praying an' stuff. it'll go away soon, you don't have to worry about it."

"no, no, no, you don't get it," seonghwa said, shakily, "i don't think it will go away, i'm scared. "

"sicknesses always go away, seonghwa," the man said,"for example, i knew this dude and he was like _no, hongjoong, don't defy god, it's bad!_ yada, yada, now look at me. "

"now you're.....?" seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows is confusion, he didn't see how the example helped, he didn't even explain what happened, and the only thing he learned was that this man's name was hongjoong.

"it's a bad example, actually," hongjoong realized, "anyways, what are you sick with?"

"i... i," seonghwa began stuttering, until he could finally say the two words, "i'm gay."

"that's it?" hongjoong lifted one eyebrow up, seeming unimpressive to him.

"yes..?" seonghwas voice got higher at the end of the word, nervous. he didn't know if hongjoong would judge him for that, i mean even seonghwa himself couldn't face it.

"you're so innocent," hongjoong hummed, tipping his head back,"just like an angel. "

everyone always compared seonghwa to an angel; whether it was because he was so innocent or just because he looked like one. so it made no sense as to why he'd sinned and yet, he was still being compared to an angel.

"what? what do you mean?"

"well-" hongjoong cut himself off, "uh, what year is it? 'cause i don't leave hell very often, y'know."

"um, 1964," seonghwa told him and hongjoong looked at him with a look that could only be saying, _oh._

"oh so, it's like…not cool yet?" hongjoong says and seonghwa furrows his eyebrows, "what?"

"what do you mean like cool?" seonghwa asked with wide eyes full of excitement. hongjoong looked at the boy, his eyes full of childlike excitement like when they would get a new toy. 

"look-" hongjoong began, then looked into seonghwas' eyes which was a mistake, he looked so cute like a puppy and he couldn't bear to see him upset. continuing on hongjoong looked around the room like people were listening on from above, which might've been the case.

"i….i can't exactly tell you but in like, maybe fifty years it'll be okay. it'll be okay, seonghwa." hongjoong looked into his eyes with hope, intertwining their hands together. 

hongjoong could feel seonghwas heart beating fast, like a schoolgirl when her crush was around. which now that hongjoong had thought of it, seonghwa had never had a real crush. he'd only pretended and dated girls so there would be no suspicion. 

seonghwa gulped nervously, nodding, he softly whispered, looking into the demons eyes, "fifty years." 

hongjoong nodded and slowly seonghwa inched closer to hongjoong, as if on cue, hongjoong inched closer to seonghwa, closing the space in-between them by kissing him softly and slowly. hongjoong slipped in his tongue as he nipped seonghwas lips playfully. 

seonghwas heart beat faster and hongjoong couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he'd ever felt in his life. hongjoong could feel seonghwa smile into the kiss, happily. the happiness wouldn't last forever, though, unbeknownst to both hongjoong and seonghwa. 

the door to seonghwas bedroom slammed open and as if someone zapped hongjoong out, all he saw was white. 

"-hongjoong?" a voice known only as san awoke him. hongjoong looked around and he was standing in front of a door with gothic print lettering on it that said _afterlife council_. hongjoong groaned aloud, rubbing his face. he had no idea whether seonghwa was real or not, or if he was just stressed and he made up some fake boy. 

san opened the door and hongjoong sat across from mingi, heavens head of house. hongjoong always thought it was unfair that heaven had more people on their side but nothing's ever really fair, is it?

"we're all here?" mingi asked, looking around as if expecting more people to come.

"yep, now get on with it," hongjoong said, waving his hand around. 

"great," mingi said, as he laid out pictures of seonghwa and a packet of paper on the long, sleek white table.  
"today we're deciding whether or not this boy lives or not and if no, if he's going to heaven or hell." 

hongjoongs eyes felt as if they would've popped out of his skull the minute he saw the pictures.  
"live, he..he has to live." hongjoong said.  
mingi looked up with furrowed eyebrows from where he was looking at the pictures.  
"you've decided already?" both san and mingi said at the same time. mingi shot san a quick glare that didn't really mean anything, "that's interesting. never seen you decide on anything that quickly, hongjoong. now, that's a record." 

hongjoong sighed, rolling his eyes, "look, seonghwa- he's a good kid. like he's a genuinely good kid you can't just kill him at-" he looked at yeosang, who had the packet of information in his hands,"how old is he?" 

"sixteen, would've been turning seventeen next week."

"-sixteen," hongjoong said without a second thought until he realized what he just said, "sixteen, holy fuck! mingi, are you really willing to kill some kid? he hasn't lived his life fully, hell, he hadn't even had his first boyfriend or anything."

"well, seeing as you seemed to meddle with the kid, since you know he's gay, i think he should die." 

"what the fuck?" san exclaimed loudly next to hongjoong. hongjoong stared at the man in front of him in disbelief. as if hongjoong were waiting for an explanation, mingi simply said, "you should've thought twice before messing with the kid."

"i... i was helping the kid, he needed help! and i was the only option since apparently you don't take calls anymore." hongjoong explained

"i only respond if it's an end of the world situation, not some kid being confused," mingi shrugged it off. san looked at mingi with a gaping mouth, the situation seeming unreal.

"what exactly did the kid say? that's very important," yunho, who was one of the two people quiet at the time, spoke up.

"uh, he was begging, like saying he was sick and needed help," yeosang responded, still looking at the packet of information. yunho nodded, writing something down on a clipboard full of paper. 

"that's interesting, some kid starts crying and begging and you show? what if it's a prank and a bunch of people see? what are you going to do if people start saying stuff like _satan is hot i've seen him myself_? huh, hongjoong?" mingi questions, mingi already looked intimidating but once he actually gets angry, you feel like you're about to die. 

"wouldn't be the first time," san mumbled under his breath, causing hongjoong to laugh. 

"do you think this is funny, hongjoong? we could easily out rule you and san and kill the kid." mingi asked, hongjoong tried explaining but he was out of words. 

"don't kill seonghwa. he...he needs to live, he's so pure, please. he's a sincere person and he would never do anyone harm, he doesn't deserve whatever the fuck he's getting out there." hongjoong tried reasoning in a softer voice, hoping they could understand now. 

"since he's so pure, i think he should go to our side." mingi says and san cannot stand this man at all. 

"hold up-" san says holding his hand up as if he was asking a teacher a question,"you went from should we kill this kid to saying he should join your side? that's unfair! you're- you're supposed to be understanding. let the kid live." 

"he….he doesn't have much time, actually," wooyoung spoke up for once,"two minutes at most. so we have to decide whether he's going to hell or heaven like, now." 

"what?" hongjoong says softly, shocked. wooyoung nods sadly, handing him a small tablet that shows a live feed of what was happening like a nanny cam.

seonghwa lay on the floor, his face beat up. his left eye purple and black swollen, blood dripping from his nose. if his hand hadn't been twitching, you would've thought he was already dead. it felt as if hongjoong was watching a movie character die brutally but this was not a character. 

hongjoong rubbed his face in distress, he didn't know what to do. san rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, san moved his chair forcing hongjoong to face him. san pried hongjoongs hands away from his face, holding them softly.  
"we have to make a decision, like now," san said quietly. hongjoong nodded, a year rolling down his face. he faced mingi, rubbing away the tears that were incoming. 

"send him to heaven."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i made mingi like **that** i live for drama im sowwy anywayz hehe :-)


End file.
